Project Grimm
by Darkness593
Summary: The RWBY variant of Peter Parker isn't quite what you expect him to be. Will he be able to fight his new urges and be the hero we know he is? RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I came up with when thinking about what the RWBY version of Spider-Man would be like. Purely experimental.**

This would normally be the part where I introduce myself, but, unfortunately, I can't remember my name. It might be Parker, I mean, that's what they've always called me. Even if it is my name, I don't know if it's my first name or my last. They never really gave me any details on , sorry, you're probably wondering who "they" are. Well, to tell you, I'll have to go back as far as I can remember.

I vaguely remember seeing an ad requesting volunteers for something at the Atlas genetic research facility, which isn't nearly as well known as the robotics facility. I signed up, eager to help the country in any way I could. The researchers escorted me to the lower levels, which I would eventually call home. They experimented on Grimm there, trying to figure out how they came to be.

When we arrived at the living quarters of the volunteers, I was introduced to the sound I would spend countless nights trying to drown out. Even now, I can still hear the screams of the other volunteers scraping at the back of my head.

They performed tests on me, as was normal for volunteers. It wasn't until the next day that I would find out what the tests were for and why we were in the same facility as so many Grimm.

I barely slept at all that night, you can probably guess why, so I was pretty tired the next day. They told me everything.

I was there to be part of an experiment to see what happens when you combine human and Grimm DNA. The tests I had gone through the previous day were to find out which Grimm my blood was compatible with. As it turned out, I was a perfect match for the Spider Grimm, which probably would have been obvious if you were looking at me right now.

They injected me with Spider fluids, I don't know which ones and I don't want to, and told me that while I would see changes soon, the painful stuff wouldn't start until a full week had passed. They weren't wrong.

By my third day, the skin from my neck down had turned a really, really dark grey with a faint red glow. My hands turned completely white but my face stayed the same.

On the fourth day, the whites of my eyes turned black while the rest turned red. Still no change anywhere else on my face. Then the week passed and I found myself joining the "Screaming Choir" as they called it.

It started with my arms. The pain was unbearable and it wouldn't let up. It felt as though my skin was burning off and my bones were being ripped to shreds. It eventually stopped, but I had a new reason to scream. Some wired, spiky, bone like armor was fused to my skin right where the pain was. I looked in the mirror they put in my room and saw that it was on my forearms and shoulders. The armor had a red and orange tint near the points.

The next day, the cycle began anew, this time with my legs. When I had a chance to look at it, I noticed that unlike my arms, which had certain segments covered, everything below my knees was covered in the armor. The segments covering my legs, I mean the part between the knees and the feet, not the entire appendage, was red with an orange segment around my ankles. The rest was white. It took me a while to get used to walking again.

The next day brought a double dose of pain. I don't know which was worse, my chest or my face, they were both pretty intense. It's hard to describe the armor's pattern on my chest. I mean, I guess it sort of resembles the shape of a spider's head from a top down perspective. And don't even get me started on the armored mask. It was on that day that I noticed that about a fifth of my hair had turned white. One of the researchers said "At least it looks cool." Humph, good to know they were having fun with my pain.

The last bit of pain was in my back. It was by far the worst. How bad was it? Well, imagine growing new limbs. Two pairs of spider legs, with armored points. It hurts, a lot.

I stopped hearing the screams after that. It only just occurred to me that might've been because the other volunteers couldn't hold on through the pain like I had. Then again, I don't like to think about people dying due to something I lived through.

The headmaster of the school, Professor Ironwood, came over to inspect the genetic experiments one day. My supervisor said that he wasn't supposed to arrive for a couple more weeks, but he came early because he had to leave for Beacon to help with the preparations for the Vytal festival.

Ironwood didn't conduct any tests on me. He just watched me go through my daily activities and left. It wasn't until he left that my new abilities were put to the test.

All I remember from that day was killing something. I don't remember what though. What I do remember, however, is the chaos that erupted at the Vytal festival. I don't know what happened at Beacon, but I could feel the fear all the way in Atlas. So did the other Grimm. They broke out and killed everyone but me. Was it because they saw me as one of them, or because I'm not afraid of them anymore? I don't know, but what I do know is that now I have to hunt down those Grimm and find Ironwood. He's the only one I know who can tell me what's going on.

 **Be sure to tell me if I should keep going with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I have Ironwood pinned against a wall by two of my spider legs, the head of the Schnee Dust Corporation webbed up behind me with his big corporate mouth webbed shut, and the heiress to the corporation webbed up beside him.

"Wait," I say aloud, "What am I doing?"

I let Ironwood drop to the floor and shook my head, trying to remember why I was angry in the first place.

"Let's see here. I pass by this place and sense you," I point to Ironwood, "so I decide to ask you what happened at Beacon. Then I get attacked by guards and jump through the window. I see you in this room, then I notice you're talking to him," I point to the old man, "and I get angry for some reason. Uh..." I walk over to the old man and pull the web off his mouth, "why am I angry with you anyways? I don't think we've ever met."

"I'll see to it that the death penalty is reinstated just for you after this!" He snaps.

"And you can be quiet again," I shoot a web out of my hand to cover his mouth, then turn back to Ironwood, "why am I angry with him? I mean, yeah, he's rude and annoying. But that doesn't necessarily warrant this."

"He donated the money to fund the experiments that turned you into what you are," Ironwood explains.

"Oh," I lean down next to the old man, "thank you. Because of your generous donations, I went through a crap ton of pain and became a human Grimm hybrid. Isn't science fun?"

"Stop patronizing him Peter," Ironwood orders, "he's too stuck up to even begin to understand the concept of fun."

"Too bad. Wait, what did you call me?"

"Peter. That's your name. Peter Benjamin Parker. You're the son of Richard and Mary Parker and nephew to Ben and May Parker."

My name? I finally know my name! But that's not why I was here. Aw, who cares, I know my name!

"Richard Parker?" The heiress speaks up, oh yeah, I forgot to web her mouth shut didn't I? "Wasn't he the leading scientist in genetic research in Mistral?"

"Yes, that's him." Ironwood says.

"So you're his son?" She asks me, "I can't say I approve of what my father and Ironwood let them do to you, but I do know someone who will be overjoyed to see someone like you. If you're as capable as I think you are."

"Uh-huh, who are you?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee. Your father was one of my favorite people to read about."

"When your parents died," Ironwood explains, "you were brought here to live with your aunt and uncle. You're a smart boy, so I asked your uncle to consider letting you come to my school. He declined, but you eventually made the choice yourself when you volunteered for the experiments. I promised your aunt and uncle that I would do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Which is why you checked on me right before leaving for Beacon." I say, receiving a nod in response.

"After what happened over there. Which I don't want to get into right now," he says as I'm about to ask, "I returned to find the facility destroyed. Your supervisor was murdered beforehand, I inspected his body myself, and the murderer stole his research and released the Grimm. I assumed that you escaped with them, but clearly I was wrong."

"Do you have any idea who the murderer is?" I ask.

"If I tell you, you must promise me that you will not go after him."

I nod my head, but make no promises.

"His name is Tyrian. He works for someone named Salem," he looks over to Weiss, "as does Cinder. We don't know much about Salem, all you really need to know is that she needs to be stopped. And the only way to do that is to band together. If you want to help, I can send you to Mistral. Wait there for a couple of weeks and your greatest ally in this fight will arrive."

"And who is this ally?" I ask.

"A warrior with silver eyes. Her name is Ruby Rose."

"Any defining traits for me to recognize her?"

"Red cloak," Weiss explains, "big scythe, obnoxious attitude. And a heroic nature that can inspire anyone to get stronger."

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

"I'll tell her you said "hi" then."

I cut the Schnees free and follow Ironwood out.

"You should probably speak to your family before we leave," Ironwood suggests, pulling out his scroll.

"You know their number?"

"I was more determined to get you into my school than I let on."

He hands me the scroll when he makes the call. It only rings once before someone picks up.

"Professor Ironwood?" An old woman's voice comes from the other end, it's strangely familiar, "we heard about what happened at the facility. Is Peter OK?"

"Aunt May?" I ask.

"Peter! Oh thank goodness you're alright. Your uncle and I were so worried."

"I'm fine aunt May. Listen, Professor Ironwood is taking me to Mistral. I'm thinking about learning more about my father while I'm over there."

"OK," she sounds disappointed, she was probably hoping I would come home, "well, be safe. Oh, wait, I just remembered that my old school friend Anna Watson lives over there with her niece. Oh I'm sure you'll just love to meet Mary Jane. Oh she's such a nice young girl."

Ironwood takes the scroll back.

"Sorry Mrs. Parker, but I need to make sure that everything is ready for our departure."

He hangs up and we continue walking.

"Jeez, my first conversation with her after becoming this, and she sets me up on a blind date."

"It could've been much worse," Ironwood says.

"How so?"

"I could've sent her a picture of what you look like now." He chuckles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I look myself over, "I look awesome."

Ironwood's chuckles turn into laughter and I find myself laughing with him. I don't know why I did, but hey, at least I know I can still have some fun with who I am now.

 **Should any other Marvel characters be brought into this? If so, who? Also, if Peter gets together with any characters from RWBY, who should he be with and what would their ship name be? (Example: PeterxNeo = Sticky Sweet)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ironwood dropped me off at a nice looking house with a good view of the valley just outside the city.

"This is where you lived with your parents," Ironwood explains, handing me the key, "I arranged for it and everything inside to be repaired in case you ever wanted to come back here."

"Thanks," I shake his hand and bid him farewell.

I turn around and put the key in the lock. I turn the key and my heart races as I hear the click of the door unlocking. I open the door and step inside. I look around and notice the yellow-brown wallpaper layering the walls. Anyone else would say it looks ugly, but to me, it looks perfect. I close the door and take a deep breath, taking in the scent that was, is that of my home. I notice a framed picture sitting on a nearby table.

It has three families in it. I think the family in the middle is mine, if the little brown haired boy in the middle is me. If it is, then the man in the glasses standing behind me, wearing the lab coat is, it must be my father. And the woman next to him is my mother. But, who are the other people?

I jump when I hear a knock on the door. I can sense two people out there. I hesitantly walk over and open the door. The people jump at the sight of me, which I'm not surprised about at all. There is an old woman with greying red hair and behind her is a young girl, about my age, with bright red hair. The old woman looks me over.

"Peter?" She asks, clearly not wanting to believe that I am who I am.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Oh, that May. She warned me that you might be different, but I didn't think you would be this different."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh right. You probably don't remember. I'm Anna Watson. And this is Mary Jane. You two used to play together when you were kids. But I'm sure you already figured that out." She gestures to the picture, which is still in my hand.

I look at the picture and realize what she meant. Sure enough, a young Mary Jane was holding my arm in the picture. Which means that the curly haired woman on my father's other side must be Ms. Watson. But still...

"Who's this other girl?" I ask, pointing to the red haired girl on my other side in the picture.

"Oh," Ms. Watson's expression became solemn, "that was Pyrrha."

"Was?"

"She died at the Fall of Beacon. You see, shortly after you left to live with your aunt and uncle, Pyrrha's family moved to Vale and focused on her training. Then when we heard of the Fall of Beacon and the destruction of the Atlas Genetic Research Facility, Mary Jane felt, well."

"I felt like I had lost the only real friends I had," Mary Jane hugs me and cries into my shoulder, "Pyrrha's gone. Promise me you won't die. Promise you won't leave me too."

I don't know what to do in this situation. I guess I should hug her back, so I wrap my arms around her. I should say something too, but what?

"I promise," I say without thinking.

What do I do now? Do I invite them in? Do I ask them to leave? I'm so confused!

"Mary Jane," Ms. Watson puts her hand on Mary Jane's shoulder, "we should probably leave Peter to get settled. After all, it's been eleven years since he lived here. He may need to get used to the house again."

Mary Jane lets go of me and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Later MJ," why did I call her that? Well, it seemed to cheer her up, because she's smiling.

"Bye tiger," why did she call me that?

I close the door and walk around the house, putting the picture back. Maybe there's less of a chance of me learning about my father here and more of a chance of me learning about myself. I head upstairs and check a nearby room. It has red and blue wallpaper with some hand drawn pictures on the wall. I take one of the papers off the wall and realize something. I drew this. I made my own superheroes and played pretend. I remember now. I would be the hero and Mary Jane would be the damsel and Pyrrha would be the villain. We even tried to make a play back in preschool. What I call it? I look around my old room to try and figure out what I called my play. I see something sitting on my old dresser. It's an old mask with an intricate web design. Mom made it for me. I look in the mirror on my dresser and, upon seeing my own reflection, I remember what I called it.

"Spider-Man," I say aloud.

I know, it's pretty stupid, but hey, I was just a kid. Hey, I wonder if that place is still around. I leave my room and head out of the house, locking the door before I leave. I decide to test something out. I shoot a web at a nearby building and grab onto the end before it flies off. I hold the old mask in my teeth so I can do the same thing with my other hand. I pull the web's back a bit and lift my feet, causing the web's to slingshot me into the sky. The wind whipping past my face feels amazing! I take the mask out of my mouth and exclaim.

"Woohoo!"

With my free hand, I shoot a web at another building and swing by. I let go and let my momentum carry me into a flip.

"This is awesome! Woo!"

I continue this fun mode of transportation until I arrive at the local comic shop. I enter and see the same old man behind the counter as when I was a kid.

"Stan!"

Stan looks up and tries to figure out who I am.

"It's me Stan, Peter."

"Pete? You were so little the last time I saw you."

"People grow Stan. Anyways, are you and your friend still making comics on the side?"

"Of course. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah. I got a new hero for you." I hand him the old mask, "Spider-Man."

"Are you sure about this Peter? Last time, you said you would never give this up for anything."

"Things change Stan. I insist, use my hero to get your comics off the ground. It'd mean so much to me."

"Oh all right Peter. For you."

"Thanks Stan."

"Before you go, something seems different about you. But I can't quite place my finger on what."

"I grew up."

I leave the comic shop and swing back home. When I get there, I enter my father's study, which I guess is mine now. I sit at the desk and think. This is where dad did most of his work. Where he could do his research without anyone breathing down his neck. I open the top drawer in the desk. It looks wired, the inside doesn't go nearly as deep as the outside does. I run my fingers along the corners and find something strange. The bottom can lift up. I use the finer points from my spider legs to carefully lift the bottom out of the drawer. Turns out it's not the bottom. It was just a cover to hide some files. Dad's research. As far as anyone knew, it was all destroyed weeks before he died. I guess I found the last remaining copy of it. I close the curtains behind me and shut the study door before opening the file. Inside is a note.

 _Peter,_

 _You are the only one who could possibly continue my research. Knowing you, you will grow up to have a keen eye. Keen enough to find this. I his this in the hopes that the world would believe that my research died with me. There is a very terrible person out there who wants my research in order to spread chaos. Use this knowledge against her. I believe in you and I am proud of you son._

 _Don't tell anyone about this!_

I close the file and lean back in the chair, taking a few deep breaths. So that's why they died. It wasn't an accident. Salem wanted him dead because he was a threat to her plans. And mom was just another casualty. Well now, Salem has a new threat to watch out for, and I'm going to fight exactly as my father would have.

 **There, we had our obligatory Stan Lee cameo and gave Peter a real reason to fight Salem. Question about shipping still stands.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Jane takes me to a live demonstration from an up and coming robotics company known as Stark Industries. Earlier that day, I read a report on how the youthful CEO, Tony Stark, was against the demonstration and the device being shown, but his board of directors insisted on giving the people a demonstration so that they could see what to expect from the company. Maybe it was the report, but I don't exactly feel safe as a half Grimm at a possible weapons demonstration. Wait, what's that on that building. I look over and I can just barely see what looks like a man crouched on a nearby rooftop. It's too shiny to be human. Maybe it's a robot.

"Peter," Mary Jane grabs my arm, "let's go before the good spots are taken."

She brings us to a spot in the middle of the crowd and everyone is nervous around me, for obvious reasons. I know I look threatening, but I'm actually a nice guy. Right, they'd never believe me if I said that. I saw a half man walk across the stage towards the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announces, "my name is Obadiah Stane. I will be heading this demonstration as Mister Stark is currently unavailable. I am pleased to introduce to you the next level in Grimm termination machinery, the Stark Grimm Destroyer!"

The curtain drops to reveal a huge machine decked out with numerous guns and cannons. The fact that it looks like a scorpion makes me feel uneasy for some reason.

"This incredible machine is equipped with the latest in Grimm killing weaponry. Gatling guns, dust cannons, tachyon energy blasters. And, best of all, a tail mounted shock pulse emitter. This machine will ensure Mistrals safety, and perhaps, somewhere down the line, every kingdom will be protected by one of these."

The crowd cheers for him as I notice the remote in his hand. He intends to turn that thing on!

"Mary Jane, get out of here!" I push her away from me.

"Peter! What was that for?" She's mad.

"If he turns that thing on, you may not want to be near me."

She gets a look on her face that tells me that she only just now realized that I'm part Grimm. She tries to convince the crowd to move away from me as Stane presses the button.

"Now Destroyer, greet the people you will be protecting."

As expected, it immediately goes for me. I dive out of the way, getting as many people out of harm's way as I can, and stand to face my mechanical predator. I quickly move where no one can get hurt and use my web slingshot move to launch myself on top of it. It never occurred to my until now that it may have other ways of tracking my besides optical sensors. The gatling guns turn to face me and I jump, just narrowly missing being this things first successful kill. I swing down a street but this thing is no slouch. And it's learning. It shoots my web line and pounces. I roll out of the way and run into an alley. If I can just get up high, I might have an advantage. My hopes shatter as the Destroyers shadow is now above me, treading the rooftops. I slide to a halt, I've reached a dead end. I look up at the Destroyer. There must be some weakness, someway to beat it. It buckles, but why? I hear something. It sounds like metal striking metal. It keeps coming until the Destroyers legs break and the body falls into the alley. It crashes in front of me and I see the thing I saw earlier.

It's definitely some kind of robot, or maybe some kind of super advanced battle armor. It's very slick and streamlined with a red and gold color scheme. Whatever or whoever it is raises their fist and brings it down on the Destroyer, piercing it's armor. It fidgets for a bit before shutting down, it's tail crashing on the ground. The robot, man, thing, pulls it's fist out of the Destroyer and faces me.

"Thanks," I say, "whoever you are."

"Think of me as a kindred spirit," a male voice comes out the head or helmet as he rises into the air using jet boots, "you can call me Iron Man."

Iron Man flies away and I decide to check on Mary Jane. I swing back to the demonstration sit and find her.

"Mary Jane," I call to her, she seems pleased to see me, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you? How did you beat that thing?"

"I, uh, had a little help. Come by later and I'll tell you what happened."

I hop up onto the stage and confront Stane.

"Maybe you should consider your audience before before brandishing a product," I say to him.

"If I had known that someone such as yourself even existed, I would have used the factory version instead of the advanced processor." He informs me, but I don't believe him.

I swing away, having no choice but to take his word. At least I met a potential ally because of this. I hope I don't have to risk my life for all of my allies in the future. I arrive home in the middle of the afternoon. I open my door and smell something weird. Wait... Why do my legs... feel... so heavy? Everything's... going... black.

 **Peter has a new ally, but does he also have a new enemy?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, where am I? Why can't I move? Wait, my vision's coming back. I'm in some kind of cave with boulders anchoring my appendages. Primitive, but I'm still a little out of it, so it's pretty effective. I can hear footsteps. Two people, one of them laughing.

"It looks like the spider is awake," the laughing one points out in a mocking tone, receiving a slight wheeze in response from the other person.

I raise my head as they come into view. The laughing one looks as psychotic as he sounds, and he has the stench of a scorpion. The other, a woman, looks battle worn. She styled her bangs in a way that covers an obvious scar on the left side of her face. She smells like she's burning.

"Salem was right," the psychotic one laughs, "no matter how much Grimm he's become, you can still see a little bit of Parker in his eyes."

I spit a web in his face for bringing up my family's name. He's the last kind of person I want to hear mentioning my family.

"Ooh. He's feisty. That'll make this so much more fun." He raises his arm, giving me a look at his bladed gauntlet. Wait, blades?

"You're Tyrian, aren't you?" The halt in his movements answers my question. I look at his partner, "which makes you Cinder." I feel the rage building in my body, my strength returning. The boulders shake as I start pulling my appendages free, "They're gone because of you! The researchers! My parents! Pyrrha! You killed them!" The boulders crumble as I break free and tackle Tyrian. "This is for all those scientists you brutally murdered!" I drive my upper left leg down towards his face. No! I change it's course to pierce the ground next to him. What was I thinking? "If I kill you now, I'll be no better than you. You will die," I shoot a web line down one of the caverns, "but not by my hand." I sling myself into the cavern and begin my escape. Dad wouldn't have wanted me to give into my anger and seek revenge. Neither would Uncle Ben. I know I have amazing powers now, but if I use them like that, I'll just be another threat. I need to remember that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. That is the only way I can avenge the people I've lost.

,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

 **Here is the first of hopefully very few perspective shifts. It really depends on how the story goes.**

 **Iron Man's POV**

I can't believe Stane is actually approving of weapons tests in the mountains. Does he want to kill his employees? I need to find them before the Grimm do. Unfortunately, I'm flying blind since he refused to disclose the location of the test site to Stark. Damn it, all these mountains look the same! Wait, what's that? Someone's coming out of a cave. Is that? It is! The hybrid from the demonstration. I fly down to meet him. He looks up and spots me coming.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask as soon as I land.

"I was kidnapped!" Is his response, "I don't even know where I am!"

"Luckily, you're not far from the city. Unfortunately, I'm too busy to take you back."

The kid looks back into the cave.

"Wherever you're going, I need you to take me with you."

It could be dangerous, but it looks like he just got away from something worse. I nod my head to show him that I will. I grab hold of him and grip him tight. "Clench up." Was my only warning to him as we took off. The added weight in addition to his less than aerodynamic body caused us to go slower than I would of hoped, but if he can help save the people I plan on saving, then it's worth it..

"Hey, what's that?" He asks.

I look where he's looking and see the testing facility. I head straight for it and spot the Grimm coming in from the east.

"How durable are you?" I ask the kid.

He spots the Grimm at my words, "Now might be a good time to find out."

I twist in the air and throw the kid at the Grimm as hard as I can. He bursts through the neck of a Nevermore and pierces the armor of a Deathstalker on his impact. The Grimm behind the impact point attack him while the ones in front continue towards the facility, but I won't let them reach it. I fly down and ready my experimental repulsor blasters. I fire the one in my left palm and it burns clean through the Ursa in front. I fire my right one and take out a row of Beowolves. In the meantime, the kid is tearing through the Grimm like paper. He certainly is stronger than he looks.

It's sundown when the Grimm stop coming. The kid sits down on the ground, panting.

"Well, that was fun," he says.

"I guess," I admit, "but we should probably get you home. Your parents are probably worried."

"I live alone," he states, "my parents are dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I guess we have more in common than I thought.

"Besides, home may not be the safest place right now. That's where I was kidnapped from in the first place."

"If you want, I can put a new security system into your house so it doesn't happen again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do after you helped me today." In all honesty, he's the one who owes me for saving him twice now, but I won't tell him that yet.

"Thanks," he lays down as some transport copters pass.

"Looks like they found some people who need help," I comment, "I wonder what happened?"

"We could always ask when they get to the city." The kid springs back up, "Speaking of, we should probably get going."

 **It's soon time for Peter and Ruby to meet. Still enjoying the ship ideas you guys have been presenting. Keep it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter's POV**

How did I go from swinging through the city to tailing a girl in a red cloak? Maybe all it took was that tiny glimpse of her silver eyes. Then again, it could just be because she's cute. If that's the reason, then I must be acting like a total creep. I mean come on, why am I keeping my distance? I should just talk to her. Yeah, I'll do just that.

"Excuse me," I call. What's the worst she could do?

Bring a scythe down on me, that's what. Why is she attacking me? Oh... Right. I'm part Grimm now... And it's the most apparent on the outside.

"Your side!" I exclaim while dodging her blade, "I'm on your side!"

She's not letting up! What do I do? What do I do? Wait, if this is that Ruby girl, then maybe if I say.

"Weiss says "Hi"," please let this work, "Ironwood sent me!"

She stops her assault and stared at me.

"Weiss trusted you to send a message to me?" She asks, I guess she really is Ruby.

"Yeah. I'm the son of one of her favorite researchers. I'm Peter Parker."

I extend my hand, which she hesitantly takes.

"I'm Ruby Rose," no more guessing, she just confirmed it.

And of course danger's coming right this instant. I pull her close as a crate crashes on the ground where she was. She looks at the destroyed crate, then at me.

"How did you...?" She asks.

"My semblance is sort of an early warning system to danger. I can sense anything coming from a mile away," I explain, "considering my new abilities, I'm thinking about calling it a Spider Sense."

"I think that fits," she smiles at me before looking around. Why is she blushing? "Could you let go of me now?"

Oh, that's why. I quickly let go of her as my cheeks start to warm up.

"Well, uh," I try to get the nervousness out by clearing my throat, "it was nice meeting you Ruby."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Peter. Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing."

"Oh don't worry about it. It happens to me more often than you'd think."

"I can imagine. Well bye,"

I wave goodbye as she walks away. I wish someone would have warned me that the world's greatest hope is that cute. I was not prepared for that. I turn my attention to the destroyed crate. It's contents, or what's left of it, seems to be various types of computer chips and circuit boards. I pick up the mostly intact side panel and look at the logo. Stark Industries. I have my doubts that this was a simple case of a cargo plane losing some cargo mid-flight. I may need to have a word with Tony Stark.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

 **Iron Man's POV**

After I brought the kid back to the city, I plucked a few of his hairs. Now, I'm going to find out if his human half really is Richard Parker's son.

"JARVIS," I call to the program I created, "I need you to run a DNA test."

I place the hairs on the scanner next to my computer.

"Sir," JARVIS responds in the British accent I programmed into him, "are these from the boy you saved from the Destroyer?"

"JARVIS, tell me," I avoid the answer to the question, "if Peter Parker survived the trip to Mantle, and lived to today, how old would he be?"

"Approximately ten months younger than you sir."

"Filter out the Grimm DNA from the scan and tell me whose DNA remains."

"Peter Benjamin Parker. It seems as though he did survive sir."

"Then we have a chance."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Mister Parker is outside your office."

"I didn't think security would actually let him in."

"He is not inside the building sir."

I sigh and remove my armor. It looks like Tony Stark has to return from his break early. I enter my private elevator.

"Who all is in my office?"

The visual from my personal security camera pops up. Rhodey is in my office, and judging by his movements, he is either warning or lecturing Peter. Probably both. The elevator doors open through their secret hiding place behind my bookshelf.

"That's enough Rhodey," I say to my best friend before pressing a button to open the window, "come on in, Mister Parker."

"You know who I am?" Peter asks, flipping from his upside-down dangling position to a standing position in my office.

"Our fathers knew each other," I explain, "why don't you take a seat," I offer him one of the chairs on the visitors side of my desk, "I imagine there's a lot you want to talk about."

Peter nods, taking a seat.

"Rhodey, make sure no one disturbs us. This is an important matter that our fathers began."

Rhodey nods and leaves my office. I take a seat in my chair and prepare for what could be a long talk.

 **Everything is beginning to come together, but next chapter, we may end up exploring the difference between a Hunter and a Hero.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter's POV**

Argh. What time is it? Who's knocking? What was I doing last night? Oh yeah, I decided to look over dad's research when I got home last night. I guess I fell asleep while I was reading. Seriously though, who's knocking? I should probably answer the door. I put dad's research back in the secret compartment and get up. I yawn as I leave the study. The knocking gets louder as I get closer to the door. I open the door a little bit and look to see who it is.

"Oh, MJ" the sun is way too bright, "what brings you over to my neck of the woods?"

"I just thought I would come over for a visit." She looks too gussied up for this to be a simple visit, "May I come in?"

"Sure," I open the door the rest of the way to let her in and notice someone at the bottom of the front steps, "Hey Ruby. You want to come in too? You can bring your friends if you want."

Ruby talks with her three friends about it as I turn to Mary Jane. She looks mad for some reason.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she sighs, entering the house.

"What?" Why is she so mad?

"Thanks for inviting us in," Ruby chirps as she and her friends enter the house.

As expected, Ruby's friends stare as they pass.

"OK, take it all in. Yes, I'm part Grimm. You can thank the Atlas Genetic Research Facility for what I am."

"Peter," Mary Jane calls from the kitchen, "where do you keep your tea?"

"I don't have any tea," I call back, "but there's hot chocolate in the cupboard above the fridge." Ruby and her friends don't seem sure of where to go, "this way to the dining room," I start to make my way to the dining room, but notice that Ruby's blonde friend isn't moving. He's staring at the picture that caught my attention when I first got here. "Recognize anybody?" He seems to snap back into reality, as if he were staring off into space instead of at the picture.

"Uh, well, that little girl on the right looks familiar," he says, "who is she?"

"Pyrrha Nikos," he seems shocked, happy, depressed and worried all at the same time from my response, "the girl in the kitchen and I were friends with her as kids. But, I heard that she died at the Fall of Beacon, so I guess we won't be seeing each other again. Did you know her?"

He didn't answer. Though he didn't need to. The expression on his face says it all. He knew her very well and was crushed when she died.

"Let's not dwell on the past. Let's just look to a hopeful future," I offer him my hand, "I'm Peter Parker."

"Jaune Arc," he shakes my hand.

I guide Jaune to the dining room, where the others are already waiting. Mary Jane enters the room with as mugs of hot chocolate as we sit down.

"So," I tap my fingers on the table, "I guess introductions are in order. I'm Peter Parker and the nice girl is Mary Jane Watson."

"It's nice to meet you all," Mary Jane says after taking a sip of hot chocolate. She doesn't seem angry at the moment.

"Nice to meet you too," Ruby smiles, "I'm Ruby Rose."

"I'm," Jaune begins before being interrupted by the girl with short red hair.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie," she cheers, "and this is Lie Ren," she wraps her arm around the boy next to her, "we've known each other since we were kids. We've been through a lot together and,"

"Nora!" Both Jaune and Ren exclaim.

"Whoops, sorry. Got a little carried away there."

"Anyways," Jaune turns to Mary Jane, "I'm Jaune Arc. Peter told me that you two knew Pyrrha when you were kids," everyone else had solemn expressions on their faces, "what was she like?"

Mary Jane put her mug on the table and placed her hands on her lap. She stared at her mug for a few seconds. I could already see the tears before they escaped.

"Maybe this isn't the right topic for our first conversation as a group," I say, placing my hand on Jaune's shoulder, "she's really sensitive when it comes to Pyrrha."

"I'm sorry," Mary Jane stands up, her voice breaking, "Peter, I shouldn't have come here today."

"MJ," I call when she leaves the room, "wait." Too late. I hear the front door close. I sigh and rest my head in my hand, "not how I wanted this to go," the others look guilty, "it's not your fault. You didn't know. How could you? You just met after all." I stand up, "Right. Well, I have stuff I need to get back to. Feel free to look around. My house is your house. I'll be in the study, please don't disturb me." I leave to resume my reading.

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

 **Ruby's POV**

It takes a while before any of us say or do anything after Peter leaves. Jaune probably feels the most guilty for Mary Jane leaving, I mean, he probably is, but no one wants to say it. I think I should probably take up Peter's offer to look around. I leave the dining room and head towards the stairs. I hear Peter's voice from behind a door, probably the study, as I pass.

"Come on dad," I hear him say, "I know you're hiding something in here. You wouldn't have made it this easy."

What is he doing in there? I want to look, but I don't want to break his trust. I'll ask him about it later. I head up the stairs and check out the first room to the right. It's very childish in it's look. There's a small bed by the window and there are drawings of superheroes tacked to the walls. There's a framed picture on the dresser across the room. I enter the room to take a closer look at it. It shows a little boy, no older than six, probably a young Peter, sitting on his mother's lap. Somehow I know, just from looking at the picture, that Peter is an orphan. I think I'm beginning to understand him.

"If you're wondering," Peter's voice makes me jump, "this was my room when they were alive."

He enters the room and picks up some stray drawings on the floor.

"Are you going to become a Hunter so you can keep anyone else from suffering the same way you did?" I ask without thinking.

"My family is not the type to get involved with hunters," he explains, " we have this motto among ourselves. "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." I can't imagine I would be an effective Hunter with that mindset. I'll have to become something else. Something that can be just as effective without going to the extremes that Hunters or even the police are willing to go." He looks at the pictures, "I've always been inspired by heroes. I think, now that I'm like this, I might become one. As a hero, I can stand for something on my own that would normally take a legion of Hunters to stand for."

"But heroes wear costumes don't they?"

"Yes. I'll need to make one. Although, in this day and age, the spandex that the original heroes wore would be highly impractical. I need an armored costume. Something unique to me. I already have the colors figured out, and the name. I just need the material and the look."

"Well I'm sure you can do it." I grab onto his arms, "I know you can."

I look into his eyes, conveying my support through a mere look. I can see something in the red of his eyes. There's a bit of brown hiding in it. I want to get a closer look, so I lean in a bit. I can see his eyelids behind the bony Grimm mask protruding from his face. A little closer and I can see his blue aura flickering where his pupils should be. Just a little closer. His eyes are widening. Why? Wait, why do I feel pressure on my lips? Am I doing what I think I'm doing? I pull away from him and the pressure releases. He has an astonished look on his face. I did do it! I kissed Peter! Without warning, without knowing what I was doing. What does this mean? I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about this. I lean against the dresser. I can't bring myself to make eye contact with him. This is so embarrassing.

 **Peter now knows what he needs to become. What sort of future do you hope Peter has, or, who should Peter be with when this is all over?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peter's POV**

Well, this morning could have gone better. Now why did Ruby kiss me? Was it her way of saying "Good luck"? I can't be distracted by that right now. I still need to update the old costume. I can't use spandex and, now that I think about it, armor is too restrictive. I need something practical, but what?

The phone is ringing. Hopefully, whoever is calling can help me with this. I pick the phone up off the receiver.

"Parker residence, Peter speaking."

"Hey Peter," it's Tony, "I'd like to treat you to dinner. Could you meet me at Vinnie's?"

"The pizzeria?" Kind of a strange choice, "Sure. When should I be there?"

"How does sunset sound?"

"Sunset. Got it, I'll be there."

"Great, see you then."

The line disconnects and I put the phone back on the receiver. I stare at the phone for a couple minutes. I really need to get a scroll. I sit back down at the table and eye the old costume mom made when I was a kid. I then look at the copy of The Amazing Spider-Man that Stan sent me a couple days ago. How do I update it? I pick up the pencil as an idea hits. I can ditch the web pattern and make the spider emblem look more dynamic. I can transfer the blue areas into an undersuit while the red becomes an armor substitute that is less restrictive. And the mask can be turned into a helmet with an air filter so I don't have to worry about smoke or gas. I think the helmet should be fastened in a way that allows for quick removal if it becomes a hindrance in a fight. I look over the concept sketch. The costume design is in the center of the page with notes and ideas written around it. At the top of the page, written in a larger font, is the name I will be using. One that only Stan and Mary Jane will be able to see through. It's finally time for Spider-Man to stop being a fictional character a child made up and start being a very real Hero. I look out the window and notice that the sun is beginning to touch the horizon. I roll up the paper and tie it off with a string so I can bring it with me.

I leave the house and lock the door. Vinnie's is in the north courtyard of Haven Academy, so it won't take too long to get there. I start swinging so I can meet up with Tony. Come to think of it, I should really look into finding a way to retract my Grimm areas so everyone will stop being afraid of me. I mean, it's fine for now, but if the fear escalates, it could be troublesome later. Haven isn't hard to find, none of the schools are. They're easily the largest and most recognizable buildings in their kingdoms. There are actually some who believe that Mistral was built around Haven.

What was that? I perch on a pillar at the edge of the north courtyard and look around. Something caused a twinge in my Spider Sense. Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. I hop down and walk the rest of the way to Vinnie's. Tony's already waiting for me at the back table.

"Peter," he calls as I reach the table, "glad you could make it."

"Why did you want to meet here?" I ask.

"I would like to offer you a job."

"A job? Really?"

"That's right. You see, I plan on shutting down Stark Industries and starting from scratch. I want to use my talents for good, not war, so I'm starting up Stark Tech for that purpose. I would like to sign you up as an assistant to the geneticist I hired. He's an old school friend of your father's. His name is Curt Conners, and I think he would be very happy to meet you."

"Well, I could give it a try. But I'll need you to do something for me in return." I hand him the paper, "Could you help me make this? I want to do good as well, but it'll be difficult if I look like this."

"So you want to hide your Grimm appearance," Tony says, looking over the paper.

"At least until I can find a way to retract it."

"Deal," Tony offers his hand and I shake it, "welcome to Stark Tech."

"When do I start?"

"In two days. Come to my villa tomorrow and I'll bring you to our worksite."

"Where's your villa?"

"Where's the only place in the city with an ocean view?"

Tony leaves me to figure it out on my own. The only place in the city with an ocean view? The city is surrounded by mountains. How could anyone see the ocean? Unless he lives near the aquarium. That would mean that his villa is walking distance from the amusement park. Well, at least I know where to start in terms of looking for it. Someone places a pizza on the table.

"I didn't order a," I began.

"Mister Stark already ordered and paid for it," the man stated, "enjoy."

"OK, thanks."

 **Peter and Tony are the only Heroes in Remnant thus far. Which others should join them? How would their abilities be changed to fit with the world of Remnant?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peter's POV**

Only two days on the job and my boss, Doctor Connors, has already invited me over to his house for dinner. Our first meeting was a little, OK, a lot awkward. I couldn't keep myself from staring at the stump where his arm used to be. He agreed to help me find a way to control how I look, which is probably why I'm at his house now. He said he hoped that by studying me, he could find the secret behind binding two organisms together. I still think that conducting that kind of research on my blood is too dangerous, but every time I bring it up, he just brushes it off and says that scientists need to take risks of they want to do research of this caliber.

Right now, I'm looking at a picture from dad and Doctor Connors' days in Haven. The two of them are at some sort of dance, judging from their suits. There are also younger versions of mom and Mrs. Connors in the picture. Mom was beautiful in her youth. I still don't remember much about her, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm proud to be her son. Dad looks happy to be there, but he seems to have his mind on something else.

"Once we figure out the secret to shutting off your Grimm half," Doctor Connors says as he enters the room, "there's no doubt in my mind that you will be the spitting image of Richard."

"I'm not looking to shut it down completely," I remind him, "just understand it enough to retract it on through will."

"Of course. Dinner is ready by the way."

He brings me to the dining room and I sit next to his son. The boy can't be any older than nine. He's staring, like anyone would, though not in fear. In fact, he seems amazed by my additional legs. Mrs. Connors made lasagna. It smells delicious, both from the sauce and the four cheeses she used.

"Thank you for having me over Mrs. Connors," I say when she hands me a plate, "it's nice to meet friends of my parents."

"And it's nice to finally meet Mary's son," she smiles, "you've grown into quite the young man Peter. I'm sure they would be proud to hear that you're working with Curt."

"I think so too."

I take a bite of lasagna and take in the taste.

"Mmm," I savour it as much as I can, "this is really good," I swallow, "but, it tastes sort of familiar."

"I'm not surprised. Your mother gave me the recipe."

This is mom's recipe. My pride as her son has just tripled. This is easily the greatest lasagna I've ever had, maybe even the greatest in the kingdom. I take another bite and take extra care to savour it with this new knowledge in hand. When I finish, I look at Mrs. Connors.

"Could I have the recipe?" I ask, "I don't have much from mom, so you can understand why I would like to get anything I can."

"Of course. It's only natural."

She leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with a book.

"This book," she hands it to me, "is something she wanted me to keep safe until you were old enough. The recipe is bookmarked."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I should really be going."

"It was nice to have you here."

"See you at work Doctor Connors," I wave goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," Doctor Connors waves back.

As I leave, I get a message on the Stark Scroll Tony made for me yesterday. I check the message screen. It only has two words, but they're the very words I've been waiting for.

 _It's ready._

I message back saying that I will pick it up in the morning and head back home. When I get home, I put the book on the table with the picture. I look at the picture for a moment.

"You have some incredible friends Pyrrha," I say, looking at the young Pyrrha in the picture, "I wish you could have been here to see us meet each other."

I should call it a night. I head upstairs and head to bed. I have a big day tomorrow.

 **Peter suits up for the first time next chapter and heads out for his first mission.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Peter's POV**

This new suit is amazing! It doesn't hinder me at all. In fact, it seems to be boosting my powers. I'm not sure if it's the visor in the helmet or my Grimm eyes, but swinging through the mountains is no problem at night for me. I can see perfectly.

Tony told me that he is Iron Man and he needs m help investigating something. There is an unregistered government facility hidden in the mountains that he wants me to check out while he investigates the monster sightings in the forest. At first. Thought the monster was a Grimm, but Tony informed me that there were no Grimm in the areas the monster was sighted.

Finding an unregistered hidden facility may end up being a challenge. Or maybe not, because I'm being shot at. I swing in towards the shooters and land on one, disarming the others with my webs.

"You know, the idea of a hidden facility is kind of negated if you shoot at everything that moves." I tell them.

Two of the remaining shooters charge at me, big mistake. I take care of them easily with a split kick while the others do what is normally the smart move and go for their guns. I of course beat them to it and grab the guns with my webs and fling them over the edge of the cliff. I flip over to one of the shooters and catch him with an axe kick. Then I drive my elbows into the guts of the guys coming at me from behind. Only one left. I look at him and gesture for him to make a move. He does the only smart thing and retreats. This, however, gives me the perfect opportunity to get into the facility. I use a web slingshot to shoot myself through the open doorway before it closes and I clothesline two soldiers before stopping in the wall. The soldiers and scientists can only stare in awe as I scurry along the wall, going deeper into the facility. I go from the wall to the ceiling as I enter the security room. When I reach the middle of the room, I lower myself on a web line and dangle behind the security guard in the chair. I think I'm gonna have some fun with this one.

"Any sign of the intruder," I say in a gruff voice.

"Not yet," the guard responds, not taking his eyes off the screens, "it's like he disappeared."

"That wall crawlin' creep don't look so tough. I bet you could take 'im."

"Yeah, I bet I could."

"Go for it. I'll take over in here."

"Yeah," the guy turns around and sees that it's me, "oh shi-"

I silence him with a headbutt and he collapses back into the chair. I drop to the floor and approach the console. Let's see what they're trying so hard to hide. I search through the database and find that there's only one thing here to protect. Something called Subject 23 in the holding cells. I leave the security room as soon as I find the exact location and pry open the doors of a nearby elevator shaft. I jump down the shaft burst through the doors on sub-level ten. The only security here is a guy in a red and black costume. He has swords in his hands.

"Introducing," he says in a commentator like voice, "for the first time in the RWBY universe. It's the sensational, the deadly, the incredibly handsome, and completely aware that I'm in a fanfic. You know me. You love me. It's the one and only, unless you read Deadpool Corps, Deadpool!"

What the hell is this guy?

"So you're the RWBY version of Spider-Man? Kinda milking the whole spider thing aren't you? Well I like it. And I like your costume too. The helmet gives off this Power Rangers vibe. Very nice."

I advance slowly, keeping my guard up.

"Alright, so you're here for the girl and Iron Man is looking for her daddy. I'm gonna fight you, but since this is your story, somehow you're going to win. The readers will go crazy. Shippers might make fan art of us, even though it's obvious you're going to be with Ruby, I mean come on, she's the only person you can be with at this point. The girl you're here for is going to see you as a brother, you friendzoned Mary Jane, and the author hasn't even figured out who else is going to be in the story yet. By that way-"

I uppercut him and send him flying across the room. He hits the wall face first.

"I guess there is such a thing as talking too much," he groans, "next time Spidey. Next time."

I rip open every door until I find subject 23. She's a girl, no older than seventeen. She looks at me with both fear and rage. I offer my hand.

"It's OK. I'm here to get you out."

She looks me over, considering me, and takes my hand. Getting out is easy since no one wants to face me. When we get out, I grab her and start swinging back to the city. I'll let her stay with me until Tony and I can find a place for her.

 **Bet none of you saw Deadpool coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ruby's POV**

I don't know why I feel the need to groom myself so thoroughly. It's just Peter coming over for his daily meditation session with Ren. He's been coming over for three days now, trying to connect with his Grimm half. He wants to find a natural way to look more human before any experiments are done on him. Of course, it's hard to meditate when you constantly arrive in need of medical attention. For the last week, Peter has been leaving the city every night to help a guy called Iron Man rescue stranded mutants. Apparently, Peter's letting them stay at his house until they can find a safe place for them. Yesterday, when I was cleaning his wounds, he mentioned something about a giant robot that dwarves the trees around it trying to get the mutant they were rescuing. A groan by the window tells me that Peter's here. I help him inside, since he looks like he'll collapse if he does it himself.

He looks worse than he did yesterday. His costume is torn in several places and his helmet is cracked. I take his helmet off and see that half of his face is covered in blood.

"I thought one of those things was bad," he tries to chuckle through the pain, "it's nothing compared to three."

"You're gonna get yourself killed out there kid," Uncle Qrow says, looking at Peter from his bed.

"A Hero's gotta do what a Hero's gotta do," Peter tried to get up, but plopped right back on the floor.

"And right now," I help him onto my bed, "you've got to rest."

Peter leans his head back onto the pillow, knowing that he can't fight this pain. The door opens and Jaune, Nora and Ren come in. Nora always wants to know about the mutants that Peter saved the previous night and Jaune has to drag her away so Peter can focus. Nora ignores Peter's injuries and jumps right to the question.

"So what can the new one do?" She asks.

"He can shoot concussive blasts," Peter places his hand over Nora's mouth to keep her from interrupting, "from his eyes."

Nora squeals and enters one of her excited fits where she speaks so fast that no one can comprehend what she's saying. Jaune drags her out of the room and Ren steps forward.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Whenever you are," Peter tries to get up, "Ah!" he clutches his ribs and falls back onto the bed, "Guess I need a few more minutes."

"You need to sleep!" I remind him, "You don't have work today, so you can meditate when you wake up."

"OK, you win. I'm in your care Ruby." He rests his head on the pillow, "Since I won't be going anywhere, could you send Jaune to check on Mary Jane? The last time I spoke to her, she said she wanted to talk to him. I'm also a little worried because the last time I saw her at all was six days ago, and even the city can be dangerous at times."

"I'll tell him," Ren exits the room, leaving me with Peter and Uncle Qrow.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Sections in italics will be subconscious segments. They aren't necessarily dream sequences and are unique to Peter. So, in other words, if it starts in italics, it's a shift to Peter's perspective.**

 _"Dad," who's calling me? And why are they calling me, "Dad!"_

 _My eyes shoot open. I'm in some kind of smokey cavern. There are three other people here. Two are spiders like me while the third is an old lady in a giant, webby chair. The old lady looks like she's blind. The other two are wearing costumes like mine. I look down and notice that my costume isn't torn anymore. One of the spiders is a man who looks older than me. His spider legs look mechanical, which explains his lack of Grimm armor. The other is a young girl, no older than fifteen. Her spider legs are natural, which makes her lack of Grimm armor strange. Though her red eyes are undeniably Grimm. She looks familiar somehow. I wonder if she's related to someone I know?_

 _"Who are you people?" I ask, "And where am I?"_

 _"You are in my domain," the old lady says, "I am Madame Web."_

 _"Good to know," I look at the one with mechanical legs, "please tell me you're not a cyborg."_

 _"This is Miguel O'Hara," Madame Web explains, "He is the Spider-Man from the distant future."_

 _"I built these legs myself," Miguel explains, "genetic experimentation has been made illegal in my era."_

 _"And this is Summer Parker," Madame Web gestures to the girl, "she is your daughter from exactly eighteen years from now."_

 _"That explains why she called me Dad," I say, "Now what's going on?"_

 _"Just know that you will soon face great hardships. These will test your resolve and skills. When the time comes, you will return here and save not only the world, not only time, but all of reality. I leave you with this warning: Beware the Goblin."_

 _Fog surrounds me as Madame Web's words ring in the air, and my mind. Beware the Goblin. What could she mean by that?_

I open my eyes again and I'm back in the room. Ruby notices that I'm awake and walks over.

"Hey Ruby," I figure if I should talk to anyone about this, it's her, "what does the name Summer mean to you?"

 **Peter's destiny is beginning to unfold. What do you hope his future will hold?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to try and keep it focused strictly on Peter from this point on.**

"What did you say?" Ruby asks, she looks stunned that I know that name.

"I said Summer. What does that name mean to you?" That's probably obvious at this point.

"It was my mother's name," oh no, not was. Was equals dead. I hit a sensitive subject. "How did you hear that name?"

"Well," I really only trust her at this point. I turn to her uncle, "could we have some privacy please?"

Her uncle sighs and gets out of his bed. He lets out soft groans on every fourth step as he leaves the room. I kinda feel bad, but I can't tell anyone else but Ruby.

"Listen, I was somewhere else for a moment while I was asleep. I wasn't dreaming, that much I know for certain. There were three other people there. Some kind of blind fortune-teller, a Spider-Man from the future, and my daughter from eighteen years from now, Summer Parker. Now that I think about it, she looked a lot like you. I guess that's why I felt like I should talk to you about it."

She has a look of utter shock on her face. I mean, why wouldn't she? I just told her that I potentially met our daughter. We don't even know each other that well. She probably never even considered the possibility of us having children together. I know I haven't. Not until now.

"Are you sure she was your daughter?" She obviously doesn't want to believe me.

"I don't have any siblings or cousins, so she can't be my niece. Besides, she called me Dad. Not to mention, she's part spider. As far as I know, I'm the only one like that. Her being my daughter is undeniable."

"What did she say?" She's still in denial. I don't blame her, I would be too if I wasn't there.

"Nothing, it was mostly the fortune-teller. She told me that at some point in the future, I would be the key to saving all reality. She sent me back with a warning. Beware the Goblin. I'm still trying to figure out what that means."

We sit in silence for a few moments. I need to figure who or what this Goblin is that I should be watching out for. I close my eyes and try to visualize a Goblin. All I can think about is something short, green and wrinkly with pointy ears. It's strange and a little unpleasant. The bed shifts and I open my eyes. My Sense didn't tingle because I don't consider Ruby a threat, which makes it all the more surprising to see Ruby so close.

"Uh, you OK?" I ask. I'm uncomfortable for obvious reasons. What is she gonna do?

"I'm the only one who would ever pass my mother's name onto someone else." She crawls a little closer, "If she is our daughter, then I want to start working towards her." She's coming even closer! "But before we have a child, we need to get married. And before we get married, we need to be dating." Our noses are touching. "But before we date, I think we should at least..." She tilts her head a bit and leans in.

A jolt goes through my body when our lips touch. I can feel my whole body tingle as she presses her body into mine. As much in denial as she is, it's finally clear just how much she really thought about it. OK, tingling is now stinging. I understand that Ruby is accepting something inside her but this really hurts. I push her off of my lips and we both gasp for air. She looks straight into my eyes.

"I knew I saw some brown back then." She smiles.

I look down at my body as the stinging fades. My arms and legs seem smoother, almost as if... I feel the area around my eyes. That's not bone, it's skin! I look at my hands, they're not white anymore. I lift my sleeve and see that my skin is Caucasian again, save for one area on my wrist that is still white. I look at my back and, oh man. I still have spider legs. Oh well, you can't win them all. But how did this happen?

"It looks like our Aura are more compatible than either of us thought." Ruby giggles.

Could it really be that simple? Could a simple mix of Aura really retract most of my Grimm half? I should consult Doctor Connor's tomorrow. It's just so confusing.


	13. Chapter 13

Doctor Connors is examining a blood sample I gave him while I check on the rats he used as test subjects for his limb regeneration project. Most of them had died from the trauma, while the rest had either misshapen limbs or hadn't regrown any at all. The doc isn't gonna be happy when I tell him. Wait, what's that? Beatrice? She looks like a normal rat. No misshapen limbs, no stumps. I carefully pick her up out of her cage and she sniffs around my palm. I pick up a stethoscope and put it on. I place the end on her chest at various angles to check her vitals. They're normal. We have a successful test subject. I take off the stethoscope and bring her out to the lab. I put her in the test tank and observe her actions.

She scurries around a dent in the center of the cage as Doctor Connors walks over.

"She seems to be more energetic and less aggressive than Fortescue was," Doctor Connors points out, "let's hope she survives until the end of the day."

Fortescue was nasty little rat from the first batch and was the only successful subject until Beatrice. He made the dent in the tank and died a few hours later. If Beatrice survives until morning, we'll know that we're getting closer to the docs goal. I'm happy for him, but I want to know what changed in my blood.

"So doc, what'd you find?" I ask.

"Nothing different from the original sample," he explains, "your change was purely aesthetic. But I have a theory as to why. You see, Grimm have been known to adapt and evolve in mere moments as compared to the centuries it would take any other species. Since you are part Grimm, it only makes sense that you would be able to adapt as well. You said that your semblance didn't trigger when it happened, correct?"

"Yeah. It's usually up all the time, so I was a little worried when I couldn't see anything." But what does that have to do with this?

"There is a chance that, because of your human physiology, you will only adapt when your stress levels are at either their highest or lowest."

"So, when I'm doing something so stressful, it could kill me? Or when I'm so relaxed that my semblance shuts down?'

"Precisely. And we already know that this isn't the first time you transformed. I doubt it will be the last. Your body will do what it needs to in order to survive. And right now, your Grimm instincts must believe that the best way to do that is to look like a human."

That is the most logical explanation for it, and I'd rather believe that than Ruby's idea of her kiss being responsible and it being a sign. This is probably the explanation that will allow me to sleep tonight. I mean, yes, I spoke to our potential daughter, but the future isn't set in stone now is it?

Tony enters the lab in one of the high class suits he wears on site.

"Doctor Connors," he says, "are you ready for the upcoming festival?"

"Festival?" I ask. This is the first I've heard of a festival.

"The Defense Festival. All the big names in technology and weapons have been invited to the palace while the festivities are held at the school. As Doctor Connors is the head of our Genetics facility, I need to bring him as well. You should head to the school and enjoy the festivities. You deserve to have some fun."

"Ok. When is it?"

"Two weeks from now. You'll know when it starts. You won't be able to sleep at the start of it."

"Well, I hope you guys have fun at the palace." Wait, what time is it? "Oh crap. I gotta go." Ruby wants me to meet her at a fancy restaurant on the other side of the city, "see you guys tomorrow."

I leave the lab and head home using the fastest route. I run inside and quickly change into one of dad's old suits that I had altered for the sake of my spider legs. I then leave and make my way across the city. The sun had set completely when I finally arrive. I enter and look around. There's Ruby at the far booth. Isn't that the Schnee girl I webbed up when I found Ironwood? Who are those other two girls? I make my way to the booth and Ruby waves when she sees me. The other girls look and are clearly shocked at the sight of me. This is gonna be a long evening.

 **Peter is finally meeting Blake and Yang. How do you think this will go?**


	14. Chapter 14

I silently thank whatever gods may be watching over me when Jaune, Nora and Ren arrive so I don't have to sit with Ruby's team alone. I turn around to see them. Wait, what's MJ doing with them. She's looking a little shocked at the sight of me. But I'm a little more concerned with whether or not she's over my choice to be a Hero. She looks away from me and approaches Ruby's teammates.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," her voice suggests that she's still mad at me, "I'm Mary Jane Watson. I was friends with Pyrrha when she was a child."

The girls stare at MJ. They look like they had just seen a ghost. Why would Mary Jane register a response like that? Unless... It hadn't dawned on me until just now.

"You look like her," the blonde girl with a robotic arm, who Ruby said is her older sister Yang, says, "did you know that?"

That's right. When I first met MJ and Pyrrha, I thought they were twins because they looked so much alike. I had to be told several times that they weren't related because I couldn't believe that they looked so similar and weren't family. The idea of doppelgangers hadn't been introduced to me until after after I moved in with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Mary Jane looks at me, a little frightened, and I give her a look that tells her to stand tall and not run away. I look at Ruby and nudge my head towards her team and she gets the idea.

"So," she says as unawkwardly as possible, "the one with the robot arm is my big sister. Her name is Yang. That cool cat there,"

"Not funny," I say on instinct.

"At least we know it runs in the family," Jaune says quietly.

"is Blake," she continues, giving us sour looks, "and this is Weiss. I think she already met Peter."

I'm not even paying attention anymore. In fact, I think I might actually be falling asleep. Ah crap, I'm gonna look like a complete jerk for this. But I can't keep my eyes open.

 _"Dad! What are you doing?" Is that Summer? Oh no, I'm back here again, "You need to figure out who the Goblin is, not having dinner with mm and her friends."_

 _I open my eyes and see her looking down on me. She definitely looks like Ruby. A brunette Ruby, with red eyes, but still._

 _"So Ruby_ is _your mom!" I call he out._

 _"Well duh. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. But this dinner means nothing. Mom told me that she didn't really fall in love with you until after she saw you in action. So get out of there and do what you need to!"_

 _"It would be a lot easier if I knew when I would first encounter this guy."_

 _"The festival. He attacks at the festival and kills hundreds. If you're not careful, mom could be one of the casualties."_

 _"So that's why you want me to figure this out quickly. You're worried about Ruby. Well don't worry, she's a warrior. If she goes down, she'll go down fighting."_

 _"I just hope she doesn't go down at all."_

 _"Hey," I put my hand on her shoulder, "it'll be ok."_

 _Purple mist surrounds me. Looks like time's up._

I snap awake, smelling steak. From the looks of everyone else's plates, it just got here.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Ruby's POV**

Peter stays relatively quiet everyone else voices their opinions on his Hero persona.

"Honestly," Weiss scolds him, "Spider-Man? Could you he any more on the nose?"

"Well I appreciate it," Blake says, "he may not be a Faunus, but he'll no doubt be called one. Hopefully this will help ease everybody's opinion about us after the White Fang tainted the name of our people."

"Actually," Nora chimes in, "he's being grouped with Mutants because he's been spotted helping them escape from government robots. No one even considers that he might be the sole survivor of the Atlas attack. It's stupid."

"It's better off that way," Jaune says, "I'm sure that kind of attention is the last thing he wants. He's just doing what's right. He shouldn't care about what everyone says about him."

"I just can't believe he chose that old persona he made up we were kids," Mary Jane shakes her head, "it just shows how much of a dork he is." I look at her, confused, "He made up this whole story about Spider-Man and asked us to help him act them out when we were bored with fairy tales. He even went so far as to make a theme song. Ugh, it was so dumb."

"Excuse me," Peter leaves the table. I can see a hint of a smirk on his face.

"So," I make sure Peter is out of sight before I continue, "what was this theme song?"

"I'm not singing it if that's what you're asking. The last thing I want is to hear it again."

The speakers around the restaurant let out a high pitched squeak as they turn on and everyone is shocked a t the voice that speaks.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Peter's voice rings through the restaurant, "by now, you already know who I am. I want to tell you that my identity as Spider-Man originated as a fictional character I thought up as a child. And now, thanks to Miss Mary Jane Watson, I would like to share the old theme song I made for the character. So sit back and enjoy."

The band starts playing an upbeat, jazzy tune and I see Peter jump onto the wall between the booths. He lets the music carry his movements and uses a web to bring the microphone over to him as most of the instruments stop, leaving only a cello and a snare drum.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man,

Does whatever a spider can," there's a short trumpet flourish,

"Spins a web, any size,

Catches thieves, just like flies. Look out.

Here comes the Spider-Man." The trumpets flourish a little longer, with other brass instruments joining in.

"Is he strong, listen bud,

He's got radioactive blood.

Can he swing from a thread,

Take a look overhead. Hey there.

There goes the Spider-Man." The brass kicks in once more, joined by several other instruments as well.

Peter jumps down and dances with the flow of the jazz music. He spins and slides over to our table and pulls me out. He swings me along to the rhythm. I can't believe it! I never knew Peter was such a good dancer. I mean, everyone is leagues better than me, but still. The way he's making my body move, I think I might look like a competent dancer to the other patrons. He spins me away as another flourish plays.

"Ooohh, in the chill of night, at the scene of a crime,

Like a streak of light, he arrives just in time. Yeah," he jumps back onto the wall.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man,

Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,

Wealth and take, he's ignored,

Action is his reward. To him,

Life is a great big bang-up,

Wherever there's a hang-up,

You'll find the Spider-Man!" The band plays a big finish while Peter bows.

"Thanks guys," Peter says as he tossed the mic in a way that lets it land perfectly back on its stand. He jumps down amid the applause of the other patrons and leans in by Mary Jane, "We're gonna laugh about this someday."

 **How did you guys like that little jazz number? I just wanted a way to fit the theme into the story and saw this as a perfect opportunity. Let's all just be honest, if Peter hadn't sung it, Deadpool would have in a later chapter. Hell he still might.**


	15. Chapter 15

_"You realize that you only have twelve days left to prepare for the Goblin, don't you?" The future Spider-Man reminds me._

 _"Yeah, I do," I say to him. The closer the festival gets, the more worried I become. After all, he apparently kills Ruby when he arrives. That only puts more pressure on me. Wait a minute, "isn't there anything you could tell me about the Goblin?"_

 _"Besides the fact that he's one of the five most dangerous villains in your Rogues Gallery? Sorry, but that's the only thing the old lady will let me tell you."_

 _"Yeah, I get it. I need to figure it out myself to prepare for not only the Rogues Gallery you mentioned, but also this reality changing event I'm supposed to be a part of." The room shakes as I hear faint shouts, "sounds like it's time to wake up."_

 _"Good luck Peter," he pats my back as the usual fog surrounds me._

Why is it so cold in... Oh right.

"Bobby!" I shout, "Close the fridge!"

I've been sleeping in the study for the past three days, mainly because the bedrooms are being used by the two dozen or so mutants that are staying here. Since the study is next to the kitchen, it's second door goes right into it, I always know when Bobby Drake, a mutant with ice powers, is keeping the fridge open on purpose. Just because he prefers the cold doesn't mean that everyone else does. Laura Kinney, the first mutant I rescued, happens to hate the cold because she was forced to sleep on an ice cold steel bed at the facility I rescued her from. She already gave Bobby a warning not to make it cold in here again, and I doubt she's the type of person to give more than one warning. I stand and stretch as I hear the fridge close. My spider legs make a cracking sound as heat returns to the room. I guess I don't do too well with cold either. And there's the stinging. This always happens! And the red and black color of my legs makes it impossible to find the gash. This is gonna bug me all day. I rub the joints in my upper left leg as I enter the kitchen, it doesn't fix it, but it does numb the pain. Only two people are in the kitchen, both of them sitting at the island counter in the middle of the room.

Bobby is a blonde haired boy who is seriously impatient. He really only thinks about himself, which is why I have to constantly remind him to close the fridge. He's basically the reason I'm trying to find a place for them. I just can't handle him anymore. I need to find someone to keep an extra watchful eye on him, and the rest of them. The other guy in here has been no help whatsoever.

Logan is Laura's dad, or template really. She's actually his clone. Yeah, I know, it's weird. What's weirder is that he was once a test subject in the facility she was created in. That's how they got his DNA. They apparently coated his skeleton with a rare, indestructible metal called Adamantium. The process either gave him claws or he had them beforehand and they were coated too. I don't know because he can't remember. The poor guy is suffering from amnesia. I think he might be an alcoholic, the first day he was here, he asked if there was any beer. The answer to that question will be no for at least four more months.

Since I'll be leaving for work soon, I grab an energy bar out of the pantry. I sense someone run through the walls. I don't even need to look to know that she's unintentionally streaking.

"Kitty," I call, "you phased out of your clothes again."

I hear a shriek as she discovers this for herself. And there's the sound of her running upstairs to get dressed. There's a knock at the door. Looks like I'm gonna be late for work. I exit the kitchen and walk down the hall. I open the door when I reach it.

"Oh, Jaune," this is a legitimate surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I think it's safe to assume that I've become the messenger between you and Mary Jane." He sighs.

"So this isn't a social visit?" I ask.

"Oh. This one is."

"Then come on in."

Jaune comes inside and flinches when a BAMF sounds.

"Kurt!" I shout, "No teleporting in the house!"

"Glad I didn't bring Nora," Jaune says, "she'd go nuts over the amount of super powered people here."

"It's okay to say mutant," I state, "they take pride in that title."

"As we should," a voice behind us makes us jump.

I turn around to see a middle aged bald man in a wheelchair at the doorstep.

"Three questions," I say to him, "One, who are you? Two, how did you get past my semblance? Three, how did you get up the stairs?"

"In order of your questions, my name is Charles Xavier, my telepathic abilities can allow me to bypass other abilities, and as I just said, I am a telepath."

"Okay, why are you here?"

"I heard that you have some mutants here looking for a home. I own a school for mutants that also serves as a home for them, should they need it."

"Well, I can't really just take your word and," my scroll rings and interrupts, "hold that thought." I answer the call, "Hello?"

"Peter!" Tony sounds panicked, "I need you over here right now! Get in your suit and hurry!" The call disconnects.

"Sorry," I say to Mr. Xavier, "I gotta go. Jaune, your in charge. Logan's in the kitchen. As the only adult mutant here, he's responsible for them. If he decides that they go, help them pack their things."

I run back into the study and pull the bag with my suit out from under my desk. I quickly change and run out of the door. I jump over Mr. Xavier as he comes in the house and swing away without touching the ground. I can faintly hear a couple people cheering after seeing the move.

It takes an hour to get to Stark Tech. I feel a twinge in my Spider Sense as I land. And again, it leaves as quickly as it comes. What keeps causing these twinges? The main doors are completely shattered. The shards litter the ground outside, which means something something burst out from inside. I stepped inside and noticed that the receptionist was unconscious with a serious gash on her face. Not a good sign. I follow the carnage to the genetics lab. The place is completely destroyed! The test cage! There's a big hole in it! What's that sound? It's coming from the room with the other rats. I open the door and nearly throw up in my helmet at the sight.

"Beatrice?" She's no longer a pristine, white test rat. She's scaly and green. She's become a monster worse than any Grimm. She looks up from her feast of the other rats at the sound of my voice and charges. I act quickly and Webb her to the floor. I back up, my breath shaking from the horror of what I saw. "Oh my God. What happened here?"

I lean against the computer console and jump when I hit a button. I accidentally turned on the latest entry of Doctor Connors' video record. This is from last night, after his shift ended.

"I'm getting desperate," he says in the recording, "working with Peter, knowing that he has a Grimm's natural ability to regenerate should they survive an encounter, I desperately want to learn the secret. I know that we only just had a successful test today, but I have no choice. I want to know what it feels like to have both arms again." He pulls up an injector filled with the serum we gave Beatrice and injects it in his stump arm. I fast forward through to the point that his arm is restored, "it truly is a miracle of science. We have developed a serum that will allow war veterans to feel even a little whole again. I can't wait to show my wife. This is just unbelieva- Gah!" He collapses out of the cameras view. I fast forward as much as I can. The feed suddenly cuts of after a green hand reaches up and swipes at the camera. I look over and see that where the consoles camera was, there's only a mess of crushed metal and exposed wire.

"Doctor Connors, what did you do to yourself?" I whisper.

 **Before Peter deals with the Goblin, he needs to try and save his father's closest friend.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ugh, where am I? The last thing I remember is chasing the monster Doctor Connors turned into through that death trap they call a sewage treatment plant. Did I get him? Did he get me? Wait, this my room. I'm back in the house? But who brought me here?

"You're finally awake," A concerned voice says.

I look over to see that the owner of the voice is Laura. She actually looks worried about me. But why is she still here. I get up.

"What happened? Where's Doctor Connors?"

"Iron Man and I fished you both out of the sewer. You had him wrapped up in webs. Even though you were unconscious, you refused to let go of the web line. I had to pry it out of your hands." She giggles a bit, but then adopts a serious expression, "You received a call while you were asleep. I'm sorry, I couldn't help but listen to the message. I couldn't leave after hearing it. I... I..." Tears begin to flow from her eyes as she picks up the answering machine and places it on the bed, "you just have to listen."

I look at the machine as she pushes the button that replays messages.

"Peter," Ironwood's voice came out of the machine, "I wanted to tell you this in person, but I have other important tasks to attend to. I regret to inform you that an armed thug robbed the entire neighbourhood you grew up in over here. Your uncle tried to stop him, and both he and your aunt paid the price. I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but you are now the only one left in your family. I will try to help you deal with this as much as I can, but to do that, I need you to-"

The message is cut off when I slam my fist on the machine, breaking it apart. My anger isn't towards Ironwood, but to myself. If I had just stayed over there instead of coming here, I could have saved them. Why didn't I wait? Why didn't I bring them with me? Why did I have to come alone?

"Peter," Laura wipes away tears I didn't even notice coming out of my eyes and embraces me, "I know the pain you're feeling. I have felt it every moment of everyday until you arrived in my life. You may be the only one in your family, but you're not alone." Her voice starts breaking as she hugs me tighter, "Let me be your family. Please. Let me be your sister."

I take a deep breath and place my hands on her back.

"Ok," I tell her, "we can be a family. It's probably best for me to have someone right now anyway."

She nods, wiping her own tears with my cheek.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,

"Yes Logan," I speak into my scroll, "she's fine. she just didn't want to leave. It's the first place that ever felt like home to her. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah I understand," Logan said in his usual gruff voice, "just take care of her kid. And no funny business."

"Logan, you can trust me. Now I have to let you go. She's very, uh, eager to attend the festival."

"Yeah, I get it. Bye kid."

The call cuts off and I put my scroll in one of the storage compartments on the armour. I walk over to the entryway and notice that Laura's indifferent attitude has almost completely faded away. The sight of her genuinely excited and almost happy brightens my mood. We leave the house and I lock the door. All thoughts of enjoying myself faded away when I turned around and saw Ruby and her friends waiting for us. The day is finally here. The day I encounter the Goblin.

"Go with them," I tell Laura, "I'll meet you there."

I swing away before Laura can respond. I can't waste my time with them. My focus needs to be on finding the Goblin before he kills too many people. If he kills Ruby, the world will be doomed. We won't be able to last long without a silver eyed warrior, so I need to stop him. To save the world, and my daughter, I have to save Ruby. And right now, that means keeping my distance.

When I arrive at the festival, I go as high as I can to get the best vantage point. I keep my eyes on the festival, trying to find anything out of place. When the others arrive, I notice something about Ruby that I hadn't noticed before. Maybe it's because I'm trying to, no, going to save her, but I'm only now noticing how beautiful, not cute, she really is. Don't get me wrong, she's adorable, but right now, her beauty seems to be unrivalled. I think I actually want the future that leads to summer. I want to marry Ruby, but first I need to keep her from dying. That means I need to stop-

"Ahahahahhahahaha!" A chilling voice echoes in the air.

I look around, trying to find the source. What's that other sound? It sounds like a jet. This close to the festival? I look up and I see it. It's not a jet, it's a purple glider. And on top of it, it has to be him!

His green is a sickly green and his ears are pointed. His angular eyes are a piercing yellow with dark iris's. He's wearing purple armour and is carrying a purple satchel. He pulls what looks like a small jack-o'-lantern out of the satchel and throws it down to the crowd, triggering my Spider Sense. I jump off the wall, catch it with a web line and fling it up into the sky, where it explodes furiously. the shockwave shattering the upper windows on a nearby tower. I land on top of a booth. I look at the crowd, who are staring at the Goblin.

"What are you standing around for?" I yell, "RUN!"

Ruby and the gang don't hesitate and start pushing patrons away as the Goblin lowers down to hover at eye level with me. He stares into my visor and smiles.

"You must be the Spider-man?" He says in a raspy voice, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Green Goblin." He cackles as I clench my fist, then says in a mocking tone, "I must say, it is an honor to have Mistral's Hero come to fight me."

He's overestimating his own strength and trying to psych me out. I'll show him what happens to people who underestimate me. I shoot a web line to yank him off his glider. Wait, what? He just grabbed it out of the air before it made contact. Woah! Argh! Ok, didn't expect him to fling me into a wall. Maybe he isn't overestimating his strength. Uh-oh. Move Spidey, move! Explosions go off all around me. How many bombs does he have in that satchel anyway? Wait, somethings coming. I turn around, but he's too quick. OW! Fist. Lodged. In. Gut. Feet. Off. Ground. Flying. Fast. Gonna. Puke. I take a deep breath as he finally releases me. Oh God, he's got one of my spider legs. Spinning. SPINNING! Really gonna puke this time! He suddenly lets go.

"Aaaahhhh!" I yell before slamming into a wall.

"This isn't even a challenge." The Goblin cackles, "I'll let you go for now, try to be more prepared next time. See you soon Spider-man!"

He's leaving. I lost, but at least no one died. I groan as I slide out of the wall and crash on the ground. At least no one my humiliating defeat. I hurt all over. I can't get up. I can't even open my eyes. I hope the people coming towards me are my friends. Oh-no, losing consciousness.

 _"Now do you see why you needed to prepare?" Summer asks._

 _"Because I just got my ass handed to me?" I guess._

 _"Because you're in no shape to fight him!" she snaps, "You're lucky he everyone you don't know personally thinks that you and Spider-man are different cases. If he finds out who you are, he'll go after mom for sure!"_

 _"Hold on. What do mean different cases?"_

 _"People label Spider-man as a mutant, but everyone knows that Peter Parker is a lab accident. You'd have to be an idiot not to take advantage of that."_

 _I clearly need to keep tabs on the news. I thought Nora was joking when she said people group me with mutants. Guess she wasn't. But Summer's right about one thing._

 _"The Goblin won't beat me so easily next time."_

 _"I hope you're right." Summer hugs me, "My existence depends on you beating him. Good luck dad."_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ruby's POV

Whatever happened between Peter and that thing at the festival, it gave Peter motivation to train. Right now, he's fighting both Iron Man and Laura. He told them not to hold back, so Iron Man is shooting at him and Laura is using her superior speed and her claws to her advantage. Peter even asked me to jump in with Crescent Rose, but seeing him fight them without his armour AND wearing a blindfold has me unsure as to whether or not I should help. I've heard of Spartan Training, but what Peter's doing to himself is something else entirely. I'm holding Crescent Rose, still debating on if I should join in. Laura plants the claws in her hands in the ground and bends over, wrapping her legs around Peter's waste. He tries to pry her legs open with his hands and spider legs, but she bends back and throws him into the air, where Iron Man blasts him into the ground. I drop Crescent Rose and run to him.

"Peter! Are you ok?" I ask, letting my worry show.

"Not enough." He pushes himself up with his arms an spider legs, all of them shaking from fatigue, "It's not enough. I'll never beat the Goblin at this rate."

"You should stop," I tell him, "take a break, your body can't take much more of this."

"No!" He groans as he gets to his feet, "The more time I waste resting, the higher the chances he'll come for you."

"What?" Why would the Goblin come for me?

"I can't let you die. I can't lose my chance to have a family again." Tears flow from Peter's eyes, "If I lose you, I lose our daughter. I don't want to lose either of you. I can't be alone." He lifts one of the legs supporting him and slams it down on a rock, crushing it, "I JUST CAN'T!" He drops back down to his knees and I hold him to support him both physically and emotionally. I take off his blindfold and see that he's been crying for a while. I've never seen anyones eyes so red before, "Please don't leave me. I lost my parents and my aunt... and my uncle. I refuse to lose Summer and I can't bear the thought of losing you. I... I..."

I make Peter look me in the eyes and wipe away his tears. I lean in and kiss him. I smile at him when I finish.

"I'll never leave you." I assure him, "We still need to get married, remember?"

The faintest hint of a smile appears on his face as he slowly nods.

"Let's go," I help him up, "I'm telling you now, not as a friend, as your girlfriend, rest. If you continue like this, you'll kill yourself before the Goblin gets the chance. Then where will we be?"

I help him into the house and lay him down on the couch. I get a towel out of a nearby closet and wipe off his sweat. When I finish, I notice he's asleep. He's trying so hard to protect me. The least I can do for him is become stronger. I pull out my scroll and call Jaune.

"Jaune?" I start when he picks up, "I need a training partner. I know how hard you've been training lately and I want to join you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course. When do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow. At the park."

"I'll see you there."

The call cuts off. I look at Peter. I run my hand through the white portion of his hair. If we're going to be together, we need to be able to work together. Don't worry Peter, I'll become a wife you don't need to worry about too much. The proper wife for a Hero.

 **The first battle with the Goblin was a disaster. Peter's gonna make sure he's ready next time.**


	17. Notice

**Just letting you know that I'm still dedicated to this story, as it easily my favorite of the stories I'm writing. I just don't quite know how I'm going to continue yet. I'm considering realligning with the RWBY story by having Peter join Qrow on his search for Mistral's Huntsman after being forced to halt his training by all of his training partners. But enough of that, the real point of this notice is to answer questions and share my plan for what I am now referring to as the RWBY Marvelverse.**

 **First: character interpretations?**

 **Spider-Man: My main inspiration is Josh Keaton's Spider-Man performances, with bits and pieces of other Spideys sprinkled throughout.**

 **Iron Man: This iteration is a blend of the Iron Man: Armored Adventures Tony and the MCU Tony. If you look, you can find bits of each of them. It's safe to assume that Rhodey and Pepper are the same.**

 **Laura: Outside of a similar upbringing, I'm going "clean slate" with Laura, one of the more drastic differences being that she is the first and potentially only Wolverine in this continuity. All this because Peter was the one to get her out of the facility.**

 **All other characters are up to interpretation.**

 **Second: When Teams?**

 **This brings me to the "Planning the continuity" point. A world as expansive as this, and a project as ambitious as this, can't be done by just one person, so I've figured out a plan. After I finish Project Grimm, I will move on to Project Grimm Vol. 2, then Project Avenger, saving the Symbiote arc for Project Grimm Vol. 3. In Vol. 2, I will be introducing the rest of the Avengers line up: Ant Man/Hank Pym, Wasp/Janet Van Dyne, and Hulk/Bruce Banner. We'll get to know them in Vol. 2 so it's not as spontaneous in Project Avenger. Future members, such as Captain Vale, this continuities rendition of Captain America, will be introduced in solo stories by other authors, like how Marvel does it. The same goes for other teams like the X-Men and the Fantastic Four, X-Men specifically since I've already established not only mutants, but Professor Xavier as well. I would officially like to ask all volunteers to PM me a test chapter before I give you the OK to write for this continuity. Quality check, you know?**

 **Third: Characters returning to life?**

 **Not happening, the dead are staying dead. But that doesn't mean that we won't be seeing familiar faces. Does a little nugget called the Clone Saga ring any bells? It'll be the as of yet untitled fifth story in my line.**

 **Fourth: the Symbiote?**

 **It will be a Grimm that Salem uses to target Peter specifically, slowly change him, turn everyone against him. It's not a parasite that kills, in fact, like the Klyntar, it needs it's host to survive so it can survive.**

 **As a final note, the villains of the next two stories are as follows.**

 **Project Grimm Vol. 2: The Sinister Six: this incarnation is a mix of Iron Man villains and Spider-Man villains, as they were hired by Salem to kill both heroes. They are Hobgoblin, who leads them, Vulture, Shocker, Blizzard, Killer Shrike and Unicorn.**

 **Project Avenger: the Mandarin: Figure we should give a major Iron Man villain time to shine to even the Rogues Galleries, four for four.**

 **Thoughts of future developments for this project are appreciated, seeing as you are all as much a part of it as I am.**


End file.
